


A Private Meeting

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Jacob decides to pay you a visit at work. Well more like sneak in to see you.I do not own the character of Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.





	A Private Meeting

“Darling, I’ve told you not to do that.” You said, trying to sound serious.

“Do what?” Jacob asked faux innocently.

“You know what I mean Mister Frye. Sneaking in here like this. You’re lucky my boss didn’t see you.”

“Well love I just happen to know that your boss is stuck in midtown traffic and will not be back for a while, so we won’t be disturbed.” Jacob said smirking as he locked the door behind him. Walking up to you and pulling you in for a kiss, you felt yourself go weak in the knees at the feel of his lips working their way down your neck. Jacob never failed to find those parts of you that were sensitive to his touch.

Your arms still wrapped around his neck, Jacob’s hands made their way to the belt on your wrap dress. Quickly undoing them, you let the dress fall off your shoulders and onto the floor.

“Well now this looks familiar.” Jacob purred for underneath the dress you wore the vintage lingerie set that you had modeled for him a few weeks ago over the phone. “I’d been wondering when I would see this again. It looks even more exquisite in person.” He said, biting his lip. “Much like the woman wearing it.”

Pulling you back to him, you didn’t think it was fair that while you were all but naked, Jacob was still fully dressed. Reaching inside his coat, you slid it off and quickly started working on the buttons of his shirt. As you did, Jacob undid his belt and slid out of his boots.

“Desk or couch?” You asked.

“Desk first.”

After clearing a space for the two of you, you reached behind to undo your bra when Jacob stopped you. “Leave it..For now. “He said as he walked up behind you. Pulling you flush against him, Jacob took his necktie off and bound your hands with it. Gently leaning you down on the desk, Jacob traced a finger between your legs and moving the fabric of your panties aside, slid himself inside. Knowing time was not on your side, Jacob found a quick and very pleasurable rhythm, growling as he did so.

Unable to stifle you moans, you bit your lip in a vain attempt to do so but it was of no use. You could only hope that no one outside the office would decide to come back early or decide to pry. As Jacob continued his movements, he gripped your hips in an attempt to pull you closer and make you feel him even deeper.

“Oh Gods Jacob… oh that feels so fucking good.” You whimpered.

Leaning down over you, Jacob whispered “Do you want your favorite?”

“Mmmhmmm” you moaned as Jacob pulled you off the desk and lead you to the couch. Sitting down first, Jacob lowered you back onto him, pulling you against his chest. With one hand on your throat and another massaging your clit, Jacob resumed his rhythm while planting more kisses along your neck.

As your moans became louder, Jacob untied your hands and placed the necktie around your mouth.

“Now lass, we don’t want the others to spoil our fun.” Jacob said. Hands now free, you leaned forward and placed your hands on the edge of the couch. Gripping the edge, you began moving your hips to match Jacob’s own movements and soon enough Jacob’s own moans matched yours.

Grabbing your hips again, Jacob pulled you to him harder than before. He knew he didn’t have much time left.

You knew this as well and to speed things up, you concentrated as hard as you could and contracted the muscles, which allowed you to grip Jacob’s cock and holding your concentration, rode him as hard as you could.

Any semblance of control Jacob had left instantly vanished, and as you rode him, he found it impossible to contain his own moans. Knowing you had made him surrender control pleased you immensely.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum” Jacob growled and no sooner had those words left his mouth that he threw his head back, gripped your hips and spilled himself inside you. As he did so, you reached your own climax and the feel of your muscles gripping him harder than before caused Jacob to scream with you and collapse.

The both of you lay on the couch, covered in sweat. You wanted to get up to ensure that no one was listening by the door, but your legs refused to move.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Jacob asked.

“Im sure someone did.” You replied weakly. “Just hope it wasn’t my boss.”

“You could always come work with me” Jacob offered.

“Uh-huh. And with how you can barely keep your hands off me, how would anything get done?”

“Good point. But still..”

“I think Id be better off taking the rest of the day off. There is no way Im going to get anything else done today.


End file.
